Kenn Nesbitt
| birth_place = Berkeley, California | children = 2 | website = }} Kenn Aylward Nesbitt (born February 19, 1962) is an American children's poet."Words to Laugh By." In TIME for Kids, April 3, 2009. New York, NY: TIME for Kids. "Poets Write Poems." In Weekly Reader Edition 2, Issue 22. Stamford, CT: Weekly Reader Corporation. p. 2 . "Lunchbox Poems." In Online Journal. Chicago, IL: The Poetry Foundation. Life Nesbitt was born in Berkeley, California. He grew up in Fresno, California, and San Diego, California, California. Nesbitt wrote his earliest children's poem, "Scrawny Tawny Skinner," in 1994. Later, he wrote several more poems. In 1997, he decided to write a poetry book, My Foot Fell Asleep, which was published in 1998. After that, he continued to author more poetry books. His poetry includes the books My Hippo Has the Hiccups and Revenge of the Lunch Ladies. Nesbitt has collaborated with poet Linda Knaus on a collection of Christmas poems entitled Santa Got Stuck in the Chimney and with children's musician Eric Herman on several CDs. His poems also appear in numerous anthologies of humorous children's poetry. He also frequently visits schools to give poetry performances and workshops to students. He lives in Spokane, Washington, with his wife, Ann, his son, Max, and his daughter, Madison. Writing Nesbitt's writing often includes imagery of outrageous happenings, before ending on a realistic note. Being children's poems, many make fun of school life. Recognition Nesbitt's poem "The Tale Of The Sun And The Moon" was used in the 2010 movie Life as We Know It. It was set to music by Eric Herman. Publications *''My Foot Fell Asleep'' (illustrated by Michael Roberts). Spokane, WA: Purple Room, 1998. *''I've Seen My Kitchen Sink'' (illustrated by Michael Roberts). Spokane, WA: Purple Room, 1999. *''Sailing Off to Singapore'' (illustrated by Michael Roberts). Spokane, WA: Purple Room, 2000. *''The Aliens Have Landed at Our School! Poems'' (illustrated by Margaux Lucas). Minnetonka, MN: Meadowbrook Press, 2001. *''When the Teacher Isn't Looking, and other funny school poems'' (illustrated by Mike Gordon). Minnetonka, MN: Meadowbrook Press, 2005. *''Santa Got Stuck in the Chimney: 20 funny poems full of Christmas cheer '' (with Linda Knaus; illustrated by Mike Gordon & Carl Gordon). Minnetonka, MN: Meadowbrook Press, 2006. *''Revenge of the Lunch Ladies: The hilarious book of school poetry'' (illustrated by Mike Gordon & Carl Gordon). Minnetonka, MN: Meadowbrook Press, 2007. *''My Hippo Has the Hiccups, and other poems I totally made up'' (illustrated by Ethan Long). Napierville, IL: Sourcebooks / Jabberwocky, 2009. *''The Tighty-Whitey Spider, and more wacky animal poems I totally made up'' (illustrated by Ethan Long). Naperville, IL: Sourcebooks / Jabberwocky, 2010. *''More Bears!'' (illustrated by Troy Cummings). Naperville, IL: Sourcebooks / Jabberwocky, 2010. *''The Ultimate Top Secret Guide to Taking Over the World''(illustrated by Ethan Long). Naperville, IL: Sourcebooks / Jabberwocky, 2011. *''I'm Growing a Truck in the Garden'' (illustrated by Sophie Burrows). London: Collins, 2012. *''The Armpit of Doom: Funny poems for kids'' (illustrated by Rafael Domingos). Spokane, WA: Purple Room, 2012. *''The Story of the Sun and the Moon'' (illustrated by David Diaz). Johnson City, TN: National Geographic School Publishing / Hampton-Brown, 2013. *''Kiss, Kiss Good Night'' (illustrate by Rebecca Elliott). New York: Scholastic, 2013. *''The Biggest Burp Ever: Funny poems for kids'' (illustrated by Rafael Domingos). Spokane, WA: Purple Room, 2014. *''Believe It Or Not, My Brother Has a Monster'' (illustrated by David Slonim). New York: Cartwheel Books, 2015. *''Bigfoot is Missing'' (with J. Patrick Lewis; illustrated by Minalima Design). San Francisco: Chronicle Books, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kenn Nesbitt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 1, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Kenn Nesbitt b. 1962 at the Poetry Foundation. *Kenn Nesbitt at PoemHunter (21 poems) *Poems at Poetry4Kids.com *GigglePoetry.com ;Audio / video * "My Hamster Has a Skateboard" video and text, and interview, at NoWaterRiver * "The Tale of the Sun and the Moon" *Kenn Nesbitt at YouTube ;Books *Kenn Nesbitt at Amazon.com ;About *"Meet Kenn Nesbitt, the new children's poet laureate," Time, 2013 *Poetry4Kids.com, Kenn Nesbitt's Official website. Category:American poets Category:American children's writers Category:Living people Category:1962 births Category:21st-century poets Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets